Rhythm Interfered
by keiiah
Summary: [Kamio x Ann] An introduction on the KamioAnn pairing. Their meeting for the first time, and Kamio's two concert tickets. [Oneshot]


This is an introduction on the KamioAnn pairing. I like this pairing because Kamio is so cute in front of Ann. Haha, the blushing and everything. And he's so protective of her. Who can dislike this pairing? (I mean, besides the fact that some of you might dislike Kamio for his...fringe and his infamous phrase...err, yaa.) But respect the pairing, yah?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Here goes, my first fic on another "pairing" other than RyoSaku. Seriously.

* * *

Kamio took out two concert tickets from his bag. He sighed as he stared at it. He wanted to ask Ann to watch the concert with him, like a date. But he never got the guts to dial her number.

Since Tachibana senpai moved into Tokyo and enrolled for Fudomine middle school, it was the first time he saw Tachibana Ann, his senpai's younger sister. He liked her. He often asked himself about this one sided love for her. Was this puppy love? Or was it real love, love at first sight, to be precise.

At the first time when Kamio saw her, he was at tennis practise after school. Ann came to visit her brother at practise and to see who was in the team. She introduced herself when she came in.

"Hi, I'm Ann," she said. She shook hands with all of the regulars. He remembered the strange feeling that he had when he shook hands with her. His heart started to beat faster in rhythm, and he could feel his face effectively turning crimson. He looked at his own feet and tried to hide his face with his fringe. He knew that Shinji would start mumbling if he saw him like this.

Since then, he wasn't natural in front of Ann, and it might seem to other people that he was protective of her. That was true. Nobody knew how terrible he felt when Ann insisted that she was on a date with Momoshiro, the player from Seigaku. But he decided that it was the way Ann was. A little tennis trip would be considered as a date.

* * *

It was early evening and he finally decided to phone Ann and invite her to watch the concert with him. He picked up the phone and dialled the number. The phone rung several times and he took a deep breath.

Somebody picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello? Is it Ann? I bought two concert tickets and…I want to-" Kamio was cut off by Ann, who was in a panic.

"Kamio! Let's talk about this later! My brother and Fuji are having a match…" Ann told Kamio that Fuji challenged her brother and her brother accepted it.

Kamio sighed. It was so much for calling at the wrong time. He ran out of his house and reached Ann in several minutes.

"Why do we need to stop them? The game has probably started anyway," Kamio stated. He didn't understand why Ann needed to stop her brother from playing against Fuji.

Ann told him that his brother's playing style is very violent. It might injure Fuji. One year ago, his brother injured a player's eye and that player never played again. Because of the feeling of guilt and responsibility that Tachibana Kippei held, he withdrew himself from the tennis club and cut his long hair off.

But because tennis was Tachibana's life, he couldn't stop playing. He came to Tokyo and enrolled to Fudomine. He revived the tennis team in Fudomine and led it to the way it was today.

* * *

The match was to its end when they got to the courts. The first thing Kamio noticed was that Tachibana senpai had golden hair. He had never seen his senpai like this.

Tachibana Kippei made a very powerful smash, and Fuji used Higuma Otoshi to return it. Although the ball was returned, the game could not continue because Fuji's racket was damaged badly from the force of the ball.

* * *

After the match, Kamio was walking Ann home. Tachibana senpai wasn't there because he had some business to sort out. The two walked in silence for a while, and Ann was the first one who decided to break the silence.

"Fuji said that my brother's injury is well now…"

Kamio looked at Ann, "That's good news, isn't it? He can play again."

Ann didn't look too happy, but she decided to change the subject, "So what were you phoning me for in the evening?"

Kamio was surprised that Ann still remembered his call after she was affected by her brother and Tachibana senpai's game.

"Well, I had two concert tickets and I wondered if you uh…" Kamio looked down to hide his face with his outgrown fringe.

"Two concert tickets?" Ann smiled and asked.

Kamio swallowed at the sight of Ann's smile. His heart started running out of rhythm and he felt like jumping. He swallowed again in case he stuttered.

_Dang! I need my MD player to get in rhythm again! _

Kamio took a deep breath, "I wondered if…if you would like to go with me."

By now, he was inhaling deeply, hoping to get into rhythm again. He looked at Ann, thinking that he would be rejected. He knew that there was a possibility in this. After all, the truth might be that Ann liked the guy from Seigaku anyway. Since she insisted they were on a date some time before.

_No, didn't I decide that it was the way Ann was? Declare a tennis trip as a date?_

Kamio shook himself out. He needed to be optimistic.

He looked back at Ann again and saw that she was beaming at him.

"So it's a date?" she asked.

Kamio was surprised by the smooth, easy reply she gave. He guessed that it was why he liked Ann. She was so bright and seemed so happy. Her words gave you an impression that she was okay with everything.

"Uh…then," Kamio took out two tickets from his pocket, "Here, time and date, all there."

With that, Kamio shot off, "Follow my rhythm!" he yelled back at Ann.

"Kamio!" Ann yelled and chased after Kamio.

They waved goodbye to each other as they approached the Tachibana residence. Kamio really jumped when he left. By the time he got back home, he switched on his MD player and got in rhythm again.

Nevertheless, Kamio had successfully asked Ann on a date and it was something he was proud of. He finally got up and did something that he had been planning for weeks. Although not in the way that he wanted it to be, he did it.

He stated to himself that it was _definitely_ not puppy love.

* * *

Enjoyed it? No? There wasn't any "fluff" in here. I might start thinking of continuing this one-shot and perhaps write about the date itself. If I do, I might include fluff, but...I'll see if people like this fic...

**Please Read and Review / flame**, I don't mind if you start ranting about how you dislike Kamio, it's a review all the same. And also, capital lettered rants and flames are allowed. Express yourself all you want! xD It's a free world, haha.

I personally like this fic. Don't know why. xD


End file.
